This disclosure relates generally to the field of a semiconductor packaging and, more particularly, to an improved Antenna-in-Package (AiP) with better antenna performance and better isolation between the transmit (Tx) antenna and the receive (Rx) antenna.
Millimeter-wave (mmW) automotive radar systems are a key technology for future adaptive cruise control systems. With an increased awareness and interest in safety issues on vehicular transportation, a variety of obstacle detectors has been researched and developed, among which a forward looking automotive radar has received special attention as it is considered to be an essential element to complete a vehicular safety system.
In contrast to infrared or laser-based sensors, the major advantage of a mmW radar system is its excellent performance under adverse weather conditions. Thus, demand for low-cost W-band components has continued to increase, leading to a commercial success of automotive radar systems.
As known in the art, integration of antenna into a chip package has been fulfilled by adopting the embedded wafer level ball grid array (eWLB) or Antenna-in-Package (AiP) technology. However, there is still a constant need in this industry to provide an AiP with better antenna performance and efficiency.